the way you piss him off
by Christ Phreake
Summary: Chloe finally crosses the line, ladynoir/adrienette please r&r


Chloe finally crosses the line when does something that actually pisses Adrien off. What will happen after she does it? adrienett/ladynoir, rated T for swearing

Marinette had decided that she was going to tell Adrien how she felt, no matter how embarrassed or flustered she got. She walked into class and sae Adrien talking to Nino like he usually was when she walked into class, and she started to walk up to him when Chloe shoved her so hard, she not only hurts Marinette's chest and knocks her on her butt, but also knocks all the air out of her lungs.

Adrien saw all of what happened and ran over to help Marinette. "Cough, Marinette, it'll bring air back into your lungs!" Adrien said, obviously worried for Marinette, but showing more concern than with others when helping her.

Chloe came over and said, in a very self-entitled and snobby way, "Why would you help that little piece of shit when you could be paying attention to a sexy, rich babe like me, Adrikins?" This gave cause to Adrien wishing that he could change into Chat Noir and use his cataclysm to completely annihilate Chloe on the spot. Alya came over after recovering from her initial shack at what Chloe had done to Marinette and put her arms around her because she had started crying.

Adrien then got up and walked over to Chloe with his expression neutral and his head facing downward.

"It's okay, Adrikins. I forg-" she was cut off by Adrien grabbing the front of her shirt, twisting, and lifting her off the ground, showing just how strong he really was.

"Just shaddup, you bitch. You ever wonder why you only have one friend, who's not really a friend but a servant?" Adrien said in a deathly calm tone of voice, "Because you only care about you. You've never once tried to help anyone but yourself because you think that you're the most perfect and important person in the world," he then looked up with a murderous glare on his face and said, his voice laced with malice, "Well here's a news flash: you ain't worth the shit that comes out a horse's ass!" He then threw her to the ground and walked went back over to Marinette, his anger quickly dissipating.

"Hey," Adrien said in a very compassionate voice, "you okay?" Marinette had seen what just happened and had a sneaking suspicion that Adrien wouldn't have reacted as drastically if it had been anyone but her.

"Yeah," she replied, "My chest hurts a little but I'll live." They both chuckled at her remark.

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" Adrien asked.

"That would be helpful," she was starting to blush, as was Adrien.

Alya helped Marinette up and to lean into Adrien. She then said that she had to post something on her blog so that the other two teens would walk to the nurse alone.

When the two of them were out of the classroom, Marinette said to Adrien, "I love you, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien stopped suddenly and Marinette nearly toppled.

"W-What did you just say?" Adrien asked, not sure he'd heard her right.

"I said I love you," Marinette repeated.

Tikki, forgetting that she was supposed to be a secret in her excitement, then flew out of Marinette's purse and exclaimed, "Hooray, Marinette! You were finally able to say it to him in person!"

Tikki then realized what she had just done, turned around, and smiled sheepishly. Plagg, having heard her, flew out of Adrien's jacket and flew to hug Tikki. The two kwamis then embraced.

Marinette and Adrien had stood in shocked silence up to this point and were now looking from their kwamis to each other and finally realized that they'd been fighting side-by-side and defeating akumatized victims for the past year.

Adrien then came out of his shock and pulled Marinette to him and kissed her, and after a few moments, she kissed him back, the pain she had felt melting away.

The two of them kissed for a few moments, and then embraced. And they just hugged like that for a few minutes more.

Afterwards, they headed back to classroom, holding hands, fingers laced. When they walked in, all eyes turned to them.

Alya then moved to sit next to Nino who she laced fingers with under the table.

The new couple sat down and everyone applauded because of what Adrien had done.

Marinette and Adrien looked over and saw Chloe, sitting by herself, staring at her dialpad.

Later at lunch, Chloe came over to Marinette and Adrien and opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't even think about it," Adrien said, referring to Chloe's usual self-righteous act, "Make one remark about how Marinette is worthless, and I will _end_ you."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said in a quiet voice, sounding as sincere as someone who just got a busted lip could, "I was… jealous that you had actual friends," while looking at Marinette, "and that any other boy would just want me for my looks and money," while looking at Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette looked from Chloe to each other and then back to Chloe, then subtly pinched themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. And when they didn't wake up in bed, their expressions softened.

"You know, Kim's been talking about how much he admires your determination and that he wants to go out with you," Marinette informed Chloe, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

Chloe turned to look at where Kim was eating lunch. He had been watching the entire conversation, and when Chloe looked at him he blushed and became very interested in his sandwich. Chloe giggled a little at this.

"Maybe I should be his valentine," she said before she went over to him.

"Speaking of valentines; I just remembered last year's," Adrien said, "So, will you be my valentine, or will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette turned red as a tomato. "Would it be too much to be your to-be fiance? Because that's what I really want to be."

"How about we wait until I ask you to marry me before we start using the word 'fiance'? But, yes."

"Then I'll gladly be your girlfriend, just don't let yourself get distracted while we're fighting akumas, okay, kitty?"

"As long as I can keep making puns, my princess."

And with that, he pulled her into another long and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I might be making a sequel to this story with my favored pairings.**


End file.
